dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Password is Porunga
ッの を えし よ... さあ を え! |Rōmaji title = Nanatsu no Tama o Soroeshi Mono yo… Sā Aikotoba o Ie! |Literal title = Thou Who Hast Gathered thy Seven Balls… Now Speak Forth thy Password! |Series = DBZ |Number = 75 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = Nail's Sacrifice *The True Dragon God |Airdate = January 30, 1991 |English Airdate = September 21, 1999 |Previous = Captain Ginyu... The Frog |Next = Piccolo's Return }} ッの を えし よ... さあ を え!|Nanatsu no Tama o Soroeshi Mono yo… Sā Aikotoba o Ie!|lit. "Thou Who Hast Gathered thy Seven Balls… Now Speak Forth thy Password!"}} is the first episode of the Frieza Saga and the seventy-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 30, 1991. Its original American airdate was September 21, 1999. Summary As Krillin leaves Frieza's Spaceship to find Grand Elder Guru and get the Namekian Dragon Balls' password, Gohan admires his new outfit in a lake nearby. Irritated, Vegeta orders Gohan to keep an eye on the Dragon Balls while he takes a nap inside the ship. Meanwhile, Dende carries on his own search for the Earthlings to give them the password. He briefly stumbles across two dead bodies and panics, believing them to be Krillin and Gohan. Soon, he sees that they are in fact Burter and Guldo. Vegeta staggers into the room where Goku is healing inside Frieza's spaceship and, disoriented, clumsily fumbles around for a timer. He grabs one and walks over to Goku's Medical Machine, where he sets the time for half an hour and, certain that this time he will be able to get his wish for immortality, falls asleep beside the pod. While Gohan watches over the Dragon Balls outside of Frieza's spaceship, Captain Ginyu still trapped in the Namekian Frog's body appears and tries to sneak one ball away from Gohan but gets stuck. Gohan notices Ginyu and chases him off. To Ginyu's chagrin, a female frog notices him and chases him as well. Eventually, Krillin and Dende meet up again and return to Gohan, who tells them Vegeta is napping inside the ship. Krillin suggests that they sneak the Dragon Balls away and summon the dragon in order to avoid Vegeta making his wish for immortality, and if Vegeta does wake up, it will take him too long to reach them in time. Elsewhere, Nail finally gives out in his fight with Frieza, but before Frieza can finish him, Nail reveals that their whole fight was merely a ploy to buy time for Dende to give the Earthlings the password for the Dragon Balls. Suddenly remembering passing Dende outside Guru's house, Frieza flies off in a rage, leaving Nail to die. Frieza attempts to summon the Ginyu Force, but they do not respond. To his fury, he realizes that they have all been defeated. Meanwhile, Dende, Krillin and Gohan summon the dragon, Porunga, and as previously stated by Nail, promises to grant them three wishes. Ginyu watches from afar with a bitter look. Major Events *Dende returns to Krillin and Gohan with the password and successfully summons Porunga. *Frieza races back to his ship after being told his fight with Nail was a diversion. Battles *Nail vs. Frieza (first form) Appearances Locations *Namek *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Frieza's Spaceship *Medical Machine *Scouter *Battle Armor *Namekian Dragon Ball Differences from the manga *Gohan doing poses and fighting moves while in his new Battle Armor is exclusive to the anime. *Dende seeing a dead body on the ground and believing it to be Krillin before seeing that it is actually Burter is exclusive to the anime. *Vegeta chooses to sleep in a different place in the anime than in the corresponding chapter, "Nail's Sacrifice". In the manga, it is by one of the feet of Frieza's ship. In the anime, it is inside the ship, by the Medical Machine where Goku is healing. *Captain Ginyu as a frog attempting to steal away one of the Dragon Balls before being chased by a female Namekian frog is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In "Captain Ginyu... The Frog", Vegeta says it should not take any more than one hour for Goku to heal completely. However, in this episode, when Krillin and Dende meet back up with Gohan, he says that Vegeta began sleeping one hour ago. But Goku is still trying to heal. If it was one hour ago, then Goku would have been fully healed and would have joined them in the fight against Frieza (it is possible that Vegeta miscalculated the time it would take). *In two frames at the end of the Frieza/Nail fight, the black "pants" part of Frieza's armor is purple. This was corrected in Dragon Ball Z Kai. *When Frieza stops flying and is wondering why the sky turned so dark, his left foot erroneously has four toes instead of three. **The same mistake also occurs in the manga. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 75 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 75 (BDZ) pt-br:Diga o código secreto das Esferas do Dragão! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 075 pl:Dragon Ball Z 075 Siedem kul zebrano... Teraz wypowiedzcie hasło! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z